Mechanics
Bad Business has a lot of different mechanics, Ranging from basic ones to different cool ones. Menu Once you join a game, you will be greeted with a menu interface. Deploy Press this button and start killing people, more about in game mechanics will be later told you about. Loadout Choose what to kill people with or how stylish you look when you doing so! You can look up any weapon or outfit on this wiki. Shop Go shopping for cool looking things today! Item rotation changes every 24 hours and outfits (usually) change weekly. Clothes Get a brand new look for your office worker/soldier/robot/whatever! Ranging from casual to fancy suits, Military grade armor, and and some silly stuff thrown in, there is always something that meets the eye. Oh and there are hats and gloves too! Weapon Skins Tired of having your gun look bland and boring? Don't worry, we have skins! Premium A Shop Branch to spend Robux on! Progression Look what's unlocked next, and see how awful or good you are at the game by using stats. Trading & Trading lounge Coming Soon! Daily Challenges Look what to do today, ranging from playing to killing people with specific weapons, all for extra money. Settings Customize your game here. Keybindings Look what button does what (also seriosly why is quick melee is V instead of F smh) Other settings Movement Change how sprint, lean and aim behave (Toggle or switch) Camera Customize your way to look around. Change FOV, Sensitivity, or even invert your camera! Reticle Customize your little friend that helps you aim! Misc Change your... scroll sensitivy? Why tho? Oh and also how Leaderboard behaves. Effects Make the game more pretty! Playing After Pressing Deploy, you are in a game. What will you do now? Where am I? You can check out what map and gamemode is right now on the Deploy button. Be sure to do the objective of the mode to achieve victory. Movement Now that we know what we should do, how we do it? Basics Move using W, A, S, D (or any buttons that you setted up), jump with Spacebar. If you played Roblox, or any other 3d game you probably know that. Advanced Sprinting and Super Sprinting Wanna get somewhere fast? Hold SHIFT! You will start running, which is faster than walking. You can also Super Sprint by double tapping and holding SHIFT(or pressing a button you binded super sprint to)! You go super fast, but will be unable to attack (more on that later) Parkour Wanna climb somewhere? Bad Business supports some slick parkour moves, Including vaulting, climbing ledges and sliding * Vaulting: Performed by jumping while running in a low obstacle. You will jump over it, which allows making slight shortcuts. * Climbing ledges: Same as vaulting, but with not-so-low obstacles. You will jump on top of it, which allows you to flank enemies easier. * Sliding: Someone shooting you? Just slide into the cover! Sliding gives a slight speed boost and automatically crouches you, which allows for quick transportation to cover (Note: Not reccomended for long distances). Do it by pressing crouch button while running. Tactical Hiding behind something is a vial strategy! Includes Leaning, Crouching and Proning * Leaning: Press Q/E to lean to the right/left. Useful when firing behind tall cover. * Crouching: Press C to crouch down. Your weapon accuracy will boost slightly, and less of your body will be exposed. Combine with leaning to fire behind not-so-tall cover! * Proning: Press X to lay down. Your weapons will get a higher boost than crouching, and even less of your body will be exposed. Be careful though! Your back is completely exposed, which allows knifers to easily backstab you! Fighting Of course, being a PvP game, you gotta know how to fight other people. Shooting You press LMB and you shoot. Or swing a knife. Or throw a thing. Really depends on what you holding. ADS Aiming down sights is done by holding (or clicking if you have toggle aim on in settings) RMB. This overall improves accuracy of weapons, and tightens the spread of the shotgun. It's also essential to accuratly shoot with snipers. Quick Melee Done by pressing F V, your character will quickly equip a knife, swing it, and switch back to your current weapon. Useful for when the enemy got way too close. Quick Throw By pressing G, your character will do the same as with quick melee, but with a throwable instead. You can also hold G to cook a grenade. Reload Press R to replenish your mag. Be careful though, if you got caught empty magged mid fight, its better to switch to secondary instead of reloading, as it takes time! Inspect Admire the look of your cool looking gun. Done by pressing T. Gun Mechanics Yeah, guns have mechanics. It's not just a box that shoots lead projectiles at fast velocity god knows how. Fire Rate Shows How Fast the gun is firing. ROF shown in Rounds Per Minute (aka how much bullets would the gun shoot in a minute) Damage Shows how deadly your weapon is. First number is body shot damage, second is headshot damage (body-head). Shotguns show their total damage if all their pellets hit the body part. Fire Mode Shows how your gun fires * Auto: Holding a Fire button is enough to start killing people * Semi: You have to press a fire button everytime you want to make a shot * Burst: Exclusive to Famas, it quickly fires 3 bullets before a short stop. Acts as an auto. Magazine Shows how much bullets you have inside your gun before needing to reload. Reload Speed Isn't shown in game, but we add it in wikia for your pleasure. Shows how much time it takes to reload a gun. Damage Drop-off Shows how much damage of a gun is affected by range. We dont get certain values, so guess how much range that is needed to drop to take place. Spread Shows how much bullets wave around from crosshair when firing constantly. Bullet Velocity Weapons dont have hitscan (aka lasers) bullets. Instead, they have to fly towards their target. All bullets have the same velocity, but snipers have increased velocity (Raygun doesnt have bullet drop and projectiles travel slower). Cooking Only used for grenades. When holding down LMB (or g), you start to cook the grenade. Grenades have a fuse time of 3 seconds before they blow up. You can hear (and see if you have dynamic crosshair on) every second of a cooking. Can be used to more direct hit with grenades. Recharging Available for all throwables. After throwing a throwable, a little bar near throwable (ammo?) count shows up. After 30 seconds, you get 1 of throwable back.